


Learned by Heart

by bribitribbit



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribitribbit/pseuds/bribitribbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate worries that Betty might be a little more experienced than she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learned by Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the April 2012 Cunnilingus and Chocolate Day Oral Sex Fanfest.

Whatever Betty says about this being a learning curve for the both of them, that this new thing is a journey they're navigating together, Kate can't help but feel that she is just a little bit behind. Her kisses are still soft and hesitant against Betty's determination. When Betty unbuttons Kate's dress for the first time, pushes it back to reveal skin that Kate had never shown to anyone else, kisses long-untouched places with such tenderness Kate's heart could break, Kate thinks how Betty _must_ know what she is doing.

Betty's lips are a million places at once, or so it seems. She kisses Kate, her open mouth roving from the juncture between her neck and shoulder to the dip between Kate's breasts and back, like she can't get enough and she'll never want anything else. Betty _must_ know what she's doing when she manages the intricate workings of Kate's bra and girdle without looking even once. There's no way she guessed to draw the whisper of a fingertip along the edge of Kate's nipple, or that she hadn't predicted that a surprised but pleased gasp would escape Kate's mouth when Betty leaned down to press her hot mouth against Kate's freckled breast. 

Betty seems enthralled with the way Kate reacts to this and pulls back, looking up with that wonderful half-smile that has been giving Kate butterflies since the first time she saw it. And the same wild determination that made a Kate of a Marion, that then led Kate to choose Betty over her father, comes over Kate in its familiar, swift way. 

She smiles back at Betty and pulls her up to cover Betty's mouth with her own. She has no idea what she's doing when she frantically unbuttons Betty's blouse and untucks it from her trousers, which is more difficult given her utter refusal to stop kissing Betty. Betty reaches up to help Kate with the removal of her own brassiere, making wonderful, small noises into Kate's mouth. Kate pulls away, breathing hard. At some point, Betty had ended up beneath her, her skin flushed and her hair falling out of place. Grinning ear to ear, Kate looks at the beauty of Betty's naked chest, her small breasts with perfect, pink nipples and the pale skin of her stomach. How could she have ever convinced herself that this was something she didn't want?

It seems like a logical and frankly marvelous choice to lick a path from Betty's collarbone, between Betty's breasts, across and around her nipples, down the sides of her stomach, down to Betty's bellybutton. Above her head, Kate can hear the small, wonderful noises a little louder now, because she's no longer swallowing them or because Betty likes whatever it is she is doing. "Is this all right?" she asks shyly, looking up. Betty nods, her eyes closed. But maybe Kate's hesitance is clear to Betty, who says in a quiet, breathless voice, "What--what if--my trousers?"

"Take them off?" Kate finishes, blinking down at Betty's trousers and then back up at Betty. A lazy smile curves around the corners of Betty's lips slowly and almost imperceptibly, and she nods her head.

Kate nods back and takes another deep breath, steeling herself. She unbuttons Betty's trousers, smiling at the mismatched buttons sewn haphazardly in places where their predecessors must have popped off. She wants to look at Betty's face but worries if she does, she'll lose her nerve. So she bites her lips as she pulls down Betty's trousers and with it her underwear.

She sighs through her nose, and a wave of steely determination washes over her again and the same logic that had prompted her to use her tongue on Betty's torso tells her that a mouth would work here too. But she hesitates and her eyes flicker up to Betty again. "I--?" She doesn't know the question she wants to ask.

Betty's shoulders move upwards in a tiny shrug. "I've never done this before, Kate."

"All right," Kate says, and she isn't sure what she means by it, but she repeats herself. "All right." And so she finds the nerve within herself to lean down and press her mouth against Betty, wet and warm in ways Kate had never really understood but now wants to explore more than she ever has before.

And explore she does, until Betty's small noises become so loud Kate worries the other girls in the boarding house might guess what they're up to. Betty reaches for her and pulls Kate against her mouth, sharing the sharp, unfamiliar taste on Kate's tongue. 

"Gee, Kate," Betty says, a few moments later. "Where'd you learn how to do a thing like that?"

Kate shrugs. "Well, everything I learned, I learned from you."

Betty makes her signature face that tells Kate she's impressed. "Well, it looks like I could learn a thing or two from _you_."


End file.
